El Angel Y El Demonio
by Nee Swanko
Summary: un fic ItaSaku¿?. sakura jura olvidar a sasuke a costa de lo que sea, pero es enviada a una mision, sola, pero alguien la secuestra e intenta hacerle "algo", pero antes de llegar mas lejos alguien de konoha los descubre. ¿qe consecuensias traera esto?
1. Prologo

**El Ángel y El Demonio.**

***Prologo***

**Triste Canción De Amor.**

_**Ella existió solo en un sueño,**_

_**El es un poema que el poeta nunca escribió.**_

_**Y en la eternidad los dos unieron sus almas**_

_**Para darle vida a esta triste canción de amor.**_

_**A esta triste canción de amor…**_

_**El es como el mar,**_

_**Ella es como la luna,**_

_**Y en las noches de luna llena hacen el amor.**_

_**Y en la inmensidad los dos unieron sus almas**_

_**Para darle vida a esta triste canción de amor.**_

_**A esta triste canción de amor…**_

_**El es como un dios,**_

_**Ella es como una virgen.**_

_**Y los dioses les enseñaron a pecar.**_

_**Y en la eternidad los dos unieron sus almas**_

_**Para darle vida a esta triste canción de amor.**_

_**A esta triste canción de amor…**_


	2. La Mision una forma de olvidarte

**El Ángel y El Demonio.**

**-hablando-**

_**(Pensamientos)**_

*acciones*

Narración

**Capitulo 1.- La Misión; una forma de olvidarte.**

Era alrededor de media noche, empezaban a caer una cuantas gotas de lluvia y cierta peli-rosa de encontraba llorando en medio del bosque cuando de repente de oye que cae un rayo muy cerca de donde estaba.

**- hoy es 16 de abril, hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que te fuiste y una semana desde que nos volvimos a ver, Sasuke. Y a pesar de que intentamos todo para que regresaras a la aldea, tú siempre nos atacabas, porque? acaso fue por orgullo o para que no interfiriéramos en tu estupida venganza? – **decía la peli-rosa en un tono que sonaba mas a reproche. **- Sea lo que sea esta vez te pasaste del límite, Sasuke, por poco matas al pobre de Naruto. Eso fue el colmo. Y no dudaría que la próxima vez que nos encontremos intentes matarme. Y lo peor de todo… **- empezaron a salir mas lagrimas de las que ya había - **aun te amo, pero… desde hoy, yo Sakura Haruno, juro por mi vida que are lo posible para olvidarte, Sasuke Uchiha.** – Dijo secándose las lagrimas - **lo juro… **- dijo esto levantándose y empezando su camino a casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya es de día

**Sakura.- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama, para que me mando hablar?**

**Tsunade.- buenas, te mande hablar porque tengo que decirte algo.**

**Sakura.- y como que me quiere decir?**

**Tsunade.- no creo que sea fácil para ti, pero…**

**Sakura.- pero que! ***desesperada*

**Tsunade.- te vas a ir al país de la lluvia, pero solo será algo temporal, ya que allá hacen falta ninjas médicos y como tú eres una de las mejores de Konoha vas a irte uno o dos meses.**

**Sakura.- pero Tsunade-sama…**

**Tsunade.- ya esta decidido, te vas mañana a las 6:00 A.M. así que será mejor que vallas a empacar.**

**Sakura.- de acuerdo Tsunade-sama, pero con quien me voy a ir?**

**Tsunade.- iras tú sola.**

**Sakura.- pero yo no puedo ir sola. ***molesta*

**Tsunade.- pero nada! Adiós!**

**Sakura.- … … … ***sale de la oficina azotando la puerta*_**(ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!)**_

**Casa De Sakura, Konoha, 16 de Abril, 9:30 A.M.**

**Sakura.- ufff... ***suspiro laaaargo* **veamos que voy a llevar, si es abril, primavera, el país de la lluvia, obviamente ropa para tiempo de calor jeje. **_(Inner: hay veces en las que eres demasiado tonta y… Sakura: TU NO TE METAS! Inner: ok, ok, solo decía.)_

**Bueno pueda que este viaje sirva para olvidarte, Sasuke. Eso espero. **

**Sakura.- Y por mientras, que más falta? Ah si comida, armas [kunais, shurikens, etc. xD], medicinas, y creo que es todo. Ahora solo falta despedirme de mis amigos, lo más difícil, pero bueno lo que importa ahora es que muero de hambre TôT**

…**- SAKURA – CHAAAAN! **

**Sakura.- (**_**ese baka de Naruto.) **_*Asomándose por la ventana* **que pasa, Naruto?**

**Naruto.- Sakura-Chan, quieres ir a comer ramen, Kakashi-sensei invita.**

…**- eso no es cierto, dijiste que tú invitabas! ***apareciendo de la nada en la ventana de la casa de Sakura*

**Sakura.- AHHH! ***grito de miedo*

**Kakashi.- jeje, lo siento, Sakura, no fue mi intención asustarte. ***rascándose la nuca*

**Sakura.- si claro, y gracias por provocarme un infarto. ***sarcasmo*

**Naruto.- bueno aceptas ir con nosotros a comer ramen? **_**(di que si, di que si)**_

**Sakura.- **_**(seria buena idea, 1ra. Porque muero de hambre. 2da. Para decirles que me voy por un tiempo.) **_**Esta bien Naruto, iré. Bajo en seguida!**

**Continuara…**

**Adelanto:**

**Cap 2..- Pero, ¿Quién diablos eres?**

**Sakura.- no puede ser, ***Tratando de identificar a la sombra que por la obscuridad era muy difícil* **Sasuke ¿Eres tu?**

**….- hahahaha ***riendo maléficamente y acercándose a ella* **cerca pero no, me temo que te equivocas de Uchiha. ***susurrándole lo ultimo al oído provocando que se pusiera nerviosa*

**Sakura.- Pero entonces… _(Si no es Sasuke, no cabe duda de que sea…_**

Después de decir esto la acerca más a su cuerpo, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, luego la toma en los brazos y empieza a saltar de árbol en árbol desapareciendo junto con ella en la obscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3 Pero ¿Quien Diablos Eres?

**Ichiraku, Konoha, 16 de Abril, 10: 05 A.M.**

**Sakura.- **_**(¿como les digo que me voy durante un mes? Si se los digo, van a hacer todo lo que puedan para irse conmigo, aunque no estaría mal, pero por otro lado, es lo mejor, así nada me dristraira y podría olvidar a…)**_

**Naruto.- Sakura-Chan, ¿porque no comes tu plato de ramen?**

**Kakashi.- si es cierto Sakura, estas muy distraída el día de hoy, ¿acaso te sientes mal?**

**Sakura.- ¿ah? No, no pasa nada, es solo que…**

**Kaka/Naru.- ¿es solo que? ¬.¬* **- preguntaron al mismo tiempo - **¡NO DIGAS LO QUE YO DIGO!**

**Sakura.- **_**(no, mejor no se los digo, es mejor así) **_**no nada, olvídenlo.**

**Kaka/Naru.- Seguro… ¬¬* ¡AJA, DE NUEVO DIJISTE LO QUE YO DIJE! ¬o¬**- Sakura esta perdiendo la paciencia -** ¡NO TU LO DIJISTE! **- apunto de perderla - **¡DEJA DE DECIR LO QUE YO… **- y la perdio. 

**Sakura.- ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VES LOS DOS! - **grito tan fuerte que los vasos y platos se rompieron.****

**Kaka/Naru.- ****E-esta B-bien. **- pusieron cara de miedo ante ese grito endemoniado. 

**Sakura.- bien, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Sayonara! **- dijo saliendo del restaurate****

**Naruto.- ¡Sayonara, Sakura-Chan! **- gritando euforicamente, como el solo sabe.****

**Kakashi.- Sayo!**

ya afuera del restaurant.

**Sakura.- **_**(bien, tal vez así es mejor, pero no estoy segura de ir, siento como si algo fuera a pasar, pero ¿Qué? Y si mejor le digo a Tsunade-sama que no quiero ir… ¡No Sakura, no seas cobarde! Tienes que cumplir con la misión, pero seria mejor que me fuera hoy mismo al atardecer, así los chicos no se darán cuenta de que me fui y tendré algo de ventaja)**_

**Sakura.-… …, ok, esta decidido, ahora mismo iré hablar con Tsunade.**

**Oficina de la Hokague, Konoha, 16 de Abril, 1:30 P.M.  
**

*****_**Esto Aburre, ¿No?***_

*tocan la puerta (no hay presupuesto para poner el audio del toc toc xP)* 

**Sakura.- Tsunade-sama, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?**

**Tsunade.- ¡Adelante!**

**Sakura.- ** *entrando* **emm… es que yo quería preguntarle algo.**

**Tsunade.- dime…**

**Sakura.- ok, lo que pasa es que yo quería pedirle permiso para irme hoy al atardecer al país de la lluvia.**

**Tsunade.- pero, ¿Por qué?**

**Sakura.- porque si me voy mañana, los chicos de van a dar cuenta de que voy a irme al país de la lluvia, por un buen tiempo y sola. Y lo mas seguro es que intenten detenerme.**

**Tsunade.- pensé que se los habías dicho.**

**Sakura.- pues si lo iba a hacer, pero como le dije, tratarían de detenerme.**

**Tsunade.- tienes razón, esta bien, te veo al atardecer en las puertas de Konoha. Y termina de empacar.**

**Sakura.- ¡Hai!**

**Tsunade.- bien Sakura, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirlo, y cuando llegues avísame, ¿ok? [N/a: enviándole una notificación vía aérea, ósea, con un pájaro, xP]**

**Sakura.- hai, Tsunade-sama, bueno me tengo que ir antes de que caiga la noche. Y una cosa más… por favor, no le diga a los chicos en donde estoy.**

**Tsunade.- bien.**

**Sakura.- gracias, bueno ahora si me voy. ¡Adiós!** *dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia su destino* 

**Tsunade.- ¡Adiós!  
**

**Sakura.-** *saltando de árbol en árbol* _**(que rápido se hizo de noche, lo bueno es que me falta como la mitad del camino, pero, debería de buscar algún lugar para dormir) **_*bajando del árbol* _**(ojala encuentre rápido un refugio o algo, muero de cansancio) **_*empezando a buscar a su alrededor*

**Sakura.- **_**(¡Maldición! ¡No puedo encontrar nada, solo hay mas y mas árboles! Aunque pensándolo bien es muy extraño… **_*ruido de una rama rompiéndose (lo dije no hay presupuesto para el audio :D)* _**¡Pero que fue eso! **_*volteando rápidamente buscando la causa del ruido*

**¡Quien esta ahí! ¡Salga y de la cara, no sea cobarde! ***caminando hacia la dirección del ruido con un kunai en la mano*

De repente cuando Sakura se va acercando a los arbustos de donde provino el ruido, aparece detrás de ella una sombra que se notaba que era de un hombre mas alto que ella, Sakura voltea rápido topando su mirada color jade con una roja e intensa como el mismo infierno.

**Sakura.- no puede ser, ***Tratando de identificar a la sombra que por la obscuridad era muy difícil* **Sasuke ¿Eres tu?  
**

…**.- hahahaha ***riendo maléficamente y acercándose a ella* **cerca pero no, me temo que te equivocas de Uchiha. ***susurrándole lo ultimo al oído provocando que se pusiera nerviosa*

**Sakura.- Pero entonces… **_**(Si no es Sasuke, no cabe duda de que sea…)**_** ¡¿I-ITA-CHI?  
**

La acorrala contra un árbol y empieza a besarla apasionadamente, aunque el obvio es mas fuerte Sakura se logra librar del beso.

…**.- no crees que hablas demasiado.  
**

Hablándole muy cerca del oído, volviendo a besarla pero ahora mas salvajemente y a la vez metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella para empezar a tocarle los pechos, pero aunque ella estaba forcejeando para que la soltara no pudo evitar que se le saliera un gemido.

**Sakura.- mmm...… I-ita…  
**

…**.- hmp, ni Sasuke ni Itachi. Te volviste a equivocar, mi flor de cerezo.  
**

**Sakura.- ¡Pero… ahhh….  
**

No pudo terminar de hablar porque ? Le dio un golpe en la nuca para desmayarla, pero al momento que ella empieza a caer el se apresura y la abraza para que no caiga.

…**.- te dije que hablabas demasiado.  
**

Después de decir esto la acerca más a su cuerpo, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, luego la toma en los brazos y empieza a saltar de árbol en árbol desapareciendo junto con ella en la obscuridad.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_nota: Lily Aburame... Gracias x tu consejo, lo tamare encuenta para los siguientes caps._

_Adios, dejen review's onegai :3_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Mada¿Quien?

**Naruto.- ¡¿porque Sakura-Chan se fue sin decir nada?  
-**

**Tsunade.- ¡por que yo se lo ordene!**

**-  
Kakashi.- pero ¿Por qué la dejo ir sola?**

**-  
Tsunade.- por que Sakura ya es demasiado grande para cuidarse sola.**

**-  
Naruto.- aun así, no debió dejarla ir sola. Que tal si algo malo puede pasarle.**

**-  
Tsunade.- ya cálmate, lo mas seguro es que ya llego a su destino, además dijo que en cuanto llegara me iba a avisar.**

**-  
Kakashi.- bueno ¿y a donde fue?**

**-  
Tsunade.- lo siento pero no lo puedo decir.**

**-  
Naruto.- ¿pero por que?**

**-  
Tsunade.- por que Sakura me lo pidió.**

**-  
Naruto.- no me importa si se lo pidió o no, yo voy a ir a buscarla.**

**-  
Tsunade.- claro que no, y será mejor que ustedes dos dejen de insistir.**

**-  
Kakashi.- lo que usted diga, pero cuando le llegue la carta de Sakura, ¿nos puede avisar?**

**-  
Tsunade.- bien, pero ni siquiera piensen que van a ir a buscarla.**

**-  
Kaka/Naru.- esta bien.**

**-  
Tsunade.- pueden retirarse.**

**-  
Kaka/Naru.- Hai!**

-  
Ambos salieron tristes de la oficina de la Hokague, pero cuando la puerta se cerró cambiaron de cara.

**-  
Naruto.- vamos a ir a buscar a Sakura-Chan, ¿verdad? **– dijo en un susurro para que no le escucharan.

**-  
Kakashi.- claro que no…**

**-  
Naruto.- ¡¿pero por que no? **– pregunto confundido y enojado.

**-  
Kakashi.- déjame terminar ¬¬, digo que no por que si vamos los dos Tsunade se dará cuenta, así que es mejor que me vaya yo SOLO pera que no sospeche. ¿Te parece?**

**-  
Naruto.- ¡claro que si! AUCHH! **– recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su ex-sensei.

**-  
Kakashi.- serás idiota, nos pudieron escuchar!**

**-  
Naruto.- lo siento **– dijo con unas cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos.

**-  
Kakashi.- como sea, me iré esta noche a buscarla, pero no se te ocurra decir nada, es una orden.**

**-  
Naruto.- hai!**

**-  
Kakashi.- bien, iré a preparar todo, me voy esta tarde.**

.

.

Estaba la puesta de sol y una cueva en medio del bosque se encontraba despertando cierta peli-rosa, un tanto confundida recordando lo que paso en la noche.

**-  
Sakura.- ¿en donde estoy? - ** se preguntaba en voz alta o mas bien en un susurro casi inaudible.

**-  
?.- hasta que despiertas, mi flor de cerezo.**

-  
Sakura empieza a buscar de donde proviene la voz, pero se da cuenta de que esta atada de las muñecas, pies y tiene los ojos vendados. En fin no se puede mover ni ver.

**-  
Sakura.- ¿en donde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me tiene así? **– preguntaba desesperada.

**-  
?.- deberías calmarte, una chica tan hermosa como tu no se debe de enojar tanto.**

**-  
Sakura.- ¡deje de decir idioteces, ahora le exijo que me responda!**

**-  
?.- muy bien si así lo quieres, te responderé… 1- estas en medio del bosque MUY lejos de tu casa, 2- te tengo así porque no quiero que te escapes y 3 – yo soy – **  
acercándose a ella y quitándole la venda de los ojos para que le viera – **Uchiha Madara.**

**-  
Sakura.- ¿Uchiha Madara?**

-  
Ante los ojos de la peli-rosa se encuentra un hombre de cabello negro, corto, tez moreno claro, un poco mayor (no pasa de los 35, según YO xP) ojos negros como la noche, con un cuerpo musculoso, sin exagerar, en fin un digno (y medio guapo) miembro del clan Uchiha.

**-  
Madara.- así es hermosa mi flor de cerezo, ¿acaso nunca haz escuchado de mí?**

**-  
Sakura.- en realidad no, pensé que solo quedaban 2 Uchiha's.**

**-  
Madara.- ¿en serio nunca has escuchado hablar del legendario Uchiha Madara? **– preguntaba aun incrédulo.

**-  
Sakura.- ya le he dicho que no, en Konoha esta prohibido hablar sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con los Uchiha.**

**-  
Madara.- ya veo, pero no te preocupes – **acercándose MÁS a ella – **ya habrá tiempo para que me conozcas, mi hermosa flor de cerezo.**

**-  
Sakura.- ¡****¿****PERO QUE FREGADERA SE METIÓ, POR QUE ME HABLA ASÍ VIEJO PERVERTIDO?**

**-  
Madara.- **tomándola con fuerza del cabello – **¡¿SE PUEDE SABER A QUIEN LE DIJISTE VIEJO?**

**-  
Sakura.- ¡AUCHH, pues a quien mas, si aquí el único VIEJO y además ESTUPIDO es usted!**

**-  
Madara.- mira niña, será mejor que no me provoques por que seria una pena matarte siendo tan hermosa – **dijo esto soltando sus cabellos para luego empezar a  
observarla de arriba a bajo.

**-  
Sakura.- ¡que tanto me mira, pervertido! **– viendo que este la observaba de manera "Extraña".

**-  
Madara.- haha, te ves más hermosa cuando te enojas.**

-  
El Uchiha mayor se acerca a ella para desatarla de las manos y los pies; y luego de un momento a otro Madara tenia sus labios unidos a los de la peli-rosa, esta puso algo de resistencia pero inconscientemente comenzó a corresponderle dejando que la lengua del peli-negro entrase en su boca empezando una pelea en donde ninguna quería tregua, pero por falta de aire se separan, y a la primera bocanada de aire Sakura empieza a habar

**-  
Sakura.- ¿Por…..qué…. Lo…. Hace? - **preguntaba aun agitada.

**-  
Madara.- por…que…tu…me….correspondiste **– contesto aun agitado.

**-  
Sakura.- **_**(tiene razón, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi mente me dice una cosa y mi cuerpo otra) **_**pero…**

-  
Ante esto, y sin esperar respuesta de la peli-rosa; y sin perder tiempo comenzó a besarle el cuello; y sin poder evitarlo, Sakura comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles excitando aun mas al Uchiha mayor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el se encontraba sobre ella desabrochándole la blusa junto con su brassier mientras ella le sacaba la camisa. Ya que no había nada que le impidiera ver (y hacer algo mas) los pechos de Sakura, comenzó a besar uno mientras manoseaba el otro con una mano y con la otra tocaba los muslos de esta, pero Sakura no aguanta mas y empieza a gemir como loca.

-  
Pero antes de llegar más lejos…

**-  
¿?.- valla, valla, quien diría que la inocente "Sakurita", se convertiría en toda una zorra…**

-  
Pero al escuchar esa voz tan penetrante (era la voz de ¿? –Hombre-) ambos se separan, y Sakura toma su blusa y se tapa el torso, pero se queda petrificada al reconocer al dueño de esa intensa voz…

**-  
¿?.- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura, acaso te sorprende verme? **– pregunto la extrañamente conocida voz.

**-  
Sakura.-**_** (esa voz,…) **_**no puede ser… - **pasando saliva - **¿…**

**.**

.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5 No Es Lo Que Parece!

_bueno, lamento la tardanza con el cap, pero al fin lo actualize, aunque quedo demasiado corto, publicare dos caps seguiditos, asi que adelante con la historia._

_

* * *

_****

Capitulo 5.- No es lo que parece!

**¿?.- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura, acaso te sorprende verme? **– pregunto la extrañamente conocida voz.  
.

**Sakura.-**_** (esa voz,…) **_**no puede ser… - **pasando saliva - **¿Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei?**

**.  
Kakashi.- ¡Sorpresa! **– decía con sarcasmo.

**.  
Madara.- si que eres un pervertido… - **dijo en tono de burla.

**.  
Kakashi.- mira quien habla… el que se acuesta con zorras de 15 años. **– obviamente refiriéndose a Sakura.

**.  
Madara.- hmp, tu lo has dicho es una zorra y que quede claro que yo no la obligue a nada **– dijo sin mostrar mas interés.

**.  
Kakashi.- si eso ya me quedo bastante claro, así que ya no les quito mas su tiempo, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo, ¡YO ME LARGO! **– dijo para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse.

**.  
Sakura.- ¡¿****CómO SE ATREVE A DECIR COSAS QUE NO SON CIERTAS? **– dijo entre lagrimas, sollozos, y reclamos.

**.  
Kakashi.- ¡HAY POR FAVOR DEJA LA HIPOCRESÍA A UN LADO! Con lo que vi, me basta para darme cuenta quien eres en realidad **– dijo en tono de reproche.

**.  
Madara.- (**_**uf… tanto drama por una chiquilla tonta)**_

**.  
Sakura.- pero Kakashi – sensei, yo no… - **volviendo a las lagrimas.

**.  
Kakashi.- ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS ESTUPIDOS LLORIQUEOS, TU SABES BIEN LO QUE HICISTE, NO ENTIENDO PORQUE AUN LO SIGUES NEGANDO! **– Dijo bastante enojado - ** pero no te preocupes en volver a la aldea, yo me encargo de que todos se enteren de la clase de "mujer" que eres en realidad. **

**.  
Sakura.- pero déjeme explicarle… ** - fue interrumpida por este.

**.  
Kakashi.- ya no hay nada que explicar, todo esta demasiado claro, así que me retiro, lamento "interrumpirlos" **– dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo, para luego desaparecer .

**.  
Madara.- que exagerado, si tan solo eres una mocosa tratando de experimentar. **– dijo tomándolo muy a la ligera. **[N/a: ¿y donde quedo "mi flor de cerezo"?]**

**.  
Sakura.- ¡USTED NO ME DIGA NADA, TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! **– aun llorando.

**.  
Madara.- en primera, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una zorra que a la primera provocación caiga. - ** ya enfadado.

**.  
Sakura.-… - **se quedo callada.

**.  
Madara.- mejor deberías dormirte de una vez, mañana tenemos que partir. – **dijo con tono neutral.

**.  
Sakura.- ¿partir, a donde? **

**.  
Madara.- a la guarida de akatsuki. Así que ya duérmete.**

**.  
Sakura.- **_**(¿Akatsuki? Yo no puedo ir, tengo que hacer algo para escapar, pero que? Pelear contra el… no le haría ni un rasguño, ya se, me hago la dormida y cuando el se quede dormido me voy, si eso voy a hacer, solo espero que salga bien)**_

**.**

- - Con Kakashi - - ****

Kakashi.- (_**aun no puedo creer lo que vi, como pudo hacerlo, pero aun así, creo que me pase con lo que le dije, pero el problema es como se lo dire a Tsunade-sama, era como una hija para ella, la pobre se va a sentir muy mal cuando le diga, y como se lo voy a decir a Naruto, lo mejor será no decírselo, es capas de hacer una locura, pero porque tuve que ser yo quien la encontrara? Se va armar una locura) **__– _pensaba el peli plata mientras iba de regreso a konoha.  
.

- - Más Tarde En Konoha - -

**.  
Tsunade.- ¡¿QUE HIZO QUE? **– gritaba la rubia al recibir la "noticia"

**.  
Kakashi.- aunque no lo crea es verdad, ella estaba con Madara. **– dijo Kakashi desanimado.

**.  
Tsunade.- no puede ser cierto, Sakura no pudo hacer esto **– dijo aun incrédula. - **¡TU MIENTES! – **dijo a punto de llorar.

**.  
Kakashi.- Tsunade-sama, hubiera preferido que todo fuera una mentira, pero desgraciadamente no lo es, yo se lo que vi - **contesto triste.

**.  
Tsunade.- esta bien Kakashi, yo te creo, pero aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Sakura fuera a caer tan bajo, si hubiera sido con Sasuke, me lo hubiera esperado, pero con Madara? Técnicamente eso es traición.**

**.  
Kakashi.- pero ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Naruto? Usted sabe lo impulsivo que es y seria un problema.**

**.  
Tsunade.- tienes razón, pero, lo mejor seria no decirle nada.**

**.  
Kakashi.- pero con respecto a Sakura, ¿Qué piensa hacer? **– dijo preocupado.

**.  
Tsunade.- … … … solo hay una cosa que hacer…**

**.  
Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

_como dije el cap fue muy corto, y no me gusto como quedo u.u_

pero bueno el siguiente cap esta mejor.

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Bienvenida a Akatsuki! 12

**Advertencia: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE INTENTO DE COMEDIA **(digo intento porque la comedia no es lo mio T.T) **A PETICION DE UNA AMIGA ANONIMA!**  
_  
bueno como dije, el cap #6, este quedo mucho mas largo, y si me gusto como quedo, solo que lo dividi en 2 partes asi que a leer!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- Bienvenida a Akatsuki! (1/2)**

.

El sol comenzaba a salir, se podía oír a los pájaros cantando, todo era paz hasta que…

**.  
¿?: Hey tu, niña, despierta, hun. **– decía un hombre parado junto a la cama donde dormía la peli rosa.

**.  
Sakura: zzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzz – **no despertaba n.n'

**.  
¿?: Oye tú… **- decía zangoloteando a la kunoichi – ¡**DESPIERTA! **

**.  
Sakura: ¡AAAHHHH! –** grito a todo pulmón, provocando que el hombre cayera al suelo de pompas xD.

**.  
¿?: ¡SSEEMMPPAAII! ¿¡SE ENCUENTRA BIEN! – **Entro un "hombre" enmascarado.

**.  
¿?: ¡AAAAHHHH!** **¡IDIOTAA! **– grito porque lo había golpeado con la puerta al entrar.

**.  
¿?: ¿Sempai, no me diga que usted grito así? – **decía con un tono de burla.

**.  
¿?: ¡TOBI, ERES UN IDIOTA! **– gritaba el hombre en el suelo.

**.  
Tobi: no se enoje conmigo, Deidara – Sempai. - ** dijo "triste".

**.  
Deidara: … - **levantándose del suelo – **Tobi… - **un aura negra lo rodeaba.

**.  
Tobi: si Sempai… - **sonaba muy "inocente".

**.  
Deidara: ¡TE HARE ARTE! – **dijo sacando unas bolitas de arcilla especial.

**.  
Tobi: ¡NNOO, SSEEMMPPAAII! ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO! – **corría en círculos xP

.  
Sakura solo los veía asustada y confundida porque no sabía donde estaba y con quienes estaban.

Caminaba lentamente asta la puerta sin dejar de ver esa escena, hasta que choco con alguien.

**.  
Sakura: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – **grito mucho mas fuerte de cómo lo había hecho antes, asustando a los tipos presentes y chocando contra ellos.

**.  
Tobi/Dei: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – **gritaron cayéndose al suelo, uno sobre el otro. (Tobi sobre Sakura, sobre Deidara, pobre xD.)

**.  
Dei/Saku: ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! – **Dijeron unísonos.

**.  
Tobi: ¡YA, YA, NO SE ENOJEN! **– dijo levantándose.

**.  
¿?: ¿Ya acabaron? – **dijo la voz que proviene de la puerta.

**.  
Deidara: ¡por su puesto, Pein – sama! es solo que nos aburrimos de esperarte y pues decidimos tirarnos al suelo uno sobre el otro, Hun - ** nótese el sarcasmo.

.  
Los otros dos estaban apunto de comenzar a reír, pero ahogaron las risas ya que Pein los fulminaba con la mirada.

**.  
Pein: veo que nuestra "invitada" ha despertado. **– mirándola fijamente.

**.  
Sakura: **_**(¿"invitada"? pero que demonios paso, por que estoy aquí, un segundo… esas capas… no puede ser…) **_**¿A-akat-suki?**

**.  
Pein: valla, creo que nos reconociste. **– decía caminando hacia ella, pasando por en medio de los otros dos.

.  
Sakura al ver que ese criminal se le acercaba, sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

**.  
Sakura: ¿Q-que Ha-hago A-aquí? **– tartamudeaba por el miedo que le provocaba.

**.  
Pein: ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso hace 1 semana? **– le preguntaba con cierto interés.

.  
Sakura siente una fuerte punzada en el brazo, mira hacia su brazo y nota que tiene muchas heridas, (nada grave) y mira su otro brazo y también esta igual, de repente recuerda que fue lo que pasó.

.  
- -Flash Back- -

**.  
Sakura: **_**(parece que se ha quedado dormido, es mejor que salga ahora, si no, no lo haré nunca).**_

.  
Sakura sale con mucho cuidado de la cueva, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, camina despacio, y cuando logra salir de la cueva da un gran respiro y decide seguir con su camino.

.  
Camina entre los arbustos rápido pero en silencio, alejándose lo más que pueda.

.  
Han pasado varias horas desde que salio, a lo lejos se pueden ver las puertas de una aldea, aunque desconocida, decidió ir y pedir ayuda.

.  
Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar, para un momento para tomar aire, esta muy cansada, respira entrecortadamente, se endereza y comienza a caminar de nuevo, al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, había 2 ninjas, seguramente eran los vigías.

.

**Ninja1: ¿se le ofrece algo, señorita?**

**.  
Sakura: si, podría decirme en donde estoy.**

**.  
Ninja2: usted esta en la aldea del Te.**

**.  
Sakura: **_**(no puede ser, estoy demasiado lejos de Konoha, voy a tardar en llegar. Pero que digo, si lo mas seguro es que Kakashi – sensei ya les haiga dicho a todos lo que vio.) **_**¡Maldición! **– susurro, pero aun así los ninjas la escucharon.

**.  
Ninja2: ¿disculpe, se encuentra bien? ** - pregunto por la reacción de la kunoichi.

**.  
Sakura: ¿Eh? Si, solo que estoy perdida.**

**.  
Ninja:1: ¿Cómo se llama y de que aldea viene?**

**.  
Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vengo de la aldea de Konoha.**

**.  
Ninja1: bien señorita Haruno, si gusta, mañana a primera hora podríamos enviar un aviso para que vengan por usted.**

**.  
Sakura: no, no, esta bien, yo puedo ir sola, pero ¿será posible que pueda pasar la noche en la aldea?**

**.  
Ninja2: seguro, podría quedarse en la posada, pero esta mas o menos al otro lado de la aldea. Si gusta, podemos pedirle a alguien que la acompañe hasta allá.**

**.  
Sakura: no, descuide, yo puedo llegar. gracias.**

**.  
Ninja1: de nada, entonces que disfrute su estadía el la aldea.**

**.  
Sakura: gracias y buenas noches. **– comenzando a caminar hacia la aldea.

**.  
Ninja1y2: Buenas!**

**.  
Ninja2: ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿Sakura Haruno?**

**.  
Ninja1: que te pasa, ¿acaso te gusto? **– con tono de burla.

**.  
Ninja2: ¡NO! Solo que su nombre se me hace conocido… ¿Sakura Haruno de Konoha?**

**.  
Ninja1: ¿Qué no es la alumna de la Hokague?**

**.  
Ninja2: ¡claro! Si es una de las mejores Ninja medico.**

**.  
Ninja1: y la única que ha podido superar a la vieja esa.**

**.  
Ninja2: mas respeto.**

**.  
Ninja1: ¡Bah! **– respondió molesto.

.  
_ _Con Sakura_ _

.  
Sakura iba caminando por la calle principal de la aldea en busca de la posada, la calle estaba sola, no había nadie, obviamente toda la gente a esas horas se encontraba dormida. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero algo hizo que volviera a la realidad, sintió como alguien la seguía.

**.  
Sakura:**_** (por kami, que no sea de nuevo ese tipo, si no estoy muerta, será mejor encararlo y saber sus verdaderas intenciones)**_ – dando media vuelta y pasando saliva – **¿H-hay A-al-guien A-ahí? **– tomo un kunai y al igual que ella, temblaba por el miedo.

**.  
Sakura: **_**(que paranoica soy, lo mejor es encontrar rápido la dichosa posada) **_– pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

**.  
¿?: ¿Sakura? **– pregunto una fría voz.

**.  
Sakura: **reconoció la voz – **no puede ser… **- dijo con alegría y a la vez con tristeza.

**.  
¿? : ¿Y tú que haces aquí? **– la "Extraña" voz pregunto molesta.

**.  
Sakura: ¿Sa-su-ke-Kun? **– una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

**.  
Sasuke: hmp, ¿Qué haces aquí? **– aun sonaba molesto. – **ya se, Naruto y tu, aun siguen con la absurda idea de que vuelva, que patéticos.** – típica voz de superioridad.

**.  
Sakura: te equivocas, Sasuke-Kun, no estoy aquí por ti **– limpiaba la lágrima que había derramado. Su voz ya no estaba quebrada, ahora sonaba más segura.

**.  
Sasuke: ya veo… y si no estas aquí por mi… **- se acerco a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, poniéndola nerviosa. – **entonces ¿por quien? **– su voz sonaba demasiado sensual.

**.  
Sakura: ah… yo… **- estaba muy nerviosa, retrocedía por la cercanía de Sasuke, hasta que choco contra una pared.

**.  
Sasuke: y bien, no piensas contestarme, **- aun sonaba muy sensual. Y se acercaba, (de nuevo) a Sakura. – **Sakura… **- la acorralo contra la pared.

**.  
Sakura: Sas-ke… p-por fa-vor ale-aléjate… - ** si que se puso nerviosa.

**.  
Sasuke: y si no quiero. –** otra vez su voz de superioridad.

**.  
¿?: Que no oíste, MI flor de cerezo ha dicho que te alejes. **– dijo el hombre que apareció detrás de Sasuke.

**.  
Sasuke: hmp, **- dio media vuelta - **¿MI? **– tono de burla.

.  
Sasuke se quedo "asombrado" al ver al tipo que apareció, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno lleno de odio.

**.  
Sasuke: ¡TU…! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? **– grito furioso.

**.  
¿?: Solo vine por lo que es MIO, no es así, MI flor de cerezo. **-refiriéndose a Sakura.

**.  
Continuara…**

* * *

¿_y que tal? ¿les gusto? ¿si? ¿no?  
espero que si les gustara, y sobre la conti pueda que me tarde un poco, porque entre escuela, tareas, casi no tengo tiempo para respirar.  
pero bueno, quiero agradecer a los que han dejado reviews.  
y dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea, dejen un review!_

**por cada review que dejes, recibiras un dvd con imagenes exclusivas de los personajes de Naruto®**

_**—"Clases de cocina" con Tobi.**_

—"tacticas para ligar" con Kisame & Zetsu.

—"como teñirse el cabello, sin que la gente se de cuenta" con Sakura, Konan e Ino.

no me hago responsable si el dvd se pierde en los caminos de la vida. xP (todo eso NO ha sonado gracioso, asi que ni modo.)

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

GRACIAS POR LEER!

BAY!_  
_


End file.
